Code: Runway
by World Domination of Oranges
Summary: Everybody knew who she was, a model that commanded everyone's attention in the runway, a triple threat. And what's more, she belonged into the most prestigious agency. Him? He's a guy with too much pheromones. Oh, and a misogynist. AU


**N/A Probably not one of my best chapters. Dammit. Noooo... I would've liked to make it more... I dunno, good? But... I actually just forced this idea. I serious, I'm not being negative at all but... still... I have to warn you guys though, it might be occ, by that I mean, possibly, lulu, kallen and suzaku. Oh and, I have nothing against manba's, actually, I think they're awesome. And... I also have nothing much against kallen, I'm just making Lulu very cold to her because.... of a special reason that you don't have to know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS, DON'T OWN IT, DON'T OWN IT. DON'T OWN IT. **(now, does that cover me for a few chappies?)**  
**

* * *

The train station was busy, people passed by him and around him, talking with each other or shouting at their phones. He did not mind, calmly walking through the spaces that the crowd provided. His smoothed down his hair and his collar for no particular reason and began his placid steps again.

Then, he stopped as he saw the yellow line, waiting patiently as he could for the train. He clutched his school bag a little closer to him, making his school uniform wrinkle slightly. He kept his face blank, tuning into the noise around him.

He heard whispering close by and he carefully listened, "Wow! What a cutie! I wonder if he's half-foreigner?" Slowly, and discreetly, he shifted his eyes sideways to look at the girls who giggled over him. They were tanned, almost orange, bleached blonde and streaked in outrageous colors. Their make up was no better, it was light and contrasted their tanned faces and as he observed them, he noticed they were wearing one of the near public high school's uniform. He hid a smirk, shifting back his attention ahead of him.

One of the girls giggled once again, "Let's go talk to him! Look at his uniform! He's from Ashford! Sweet!" And less than a second, they were by his side, looking at him as cute as they can. He almost cringed.

He felt a tap on his arm and he turned to his side and blinked, trying to look surprised. The manba girl's eyes widened. He truly was good looking. More than good looking, actually. "Yes?" He asked, lifting one of his brows. The crowd around his vicinity stopped and turned, looking at him. His voice was.... smooth. _Very _smooth.

"O-oh!" One of the Manba's cried nervously, as she snapped out of her daze, "Um, hi! Are you, uh, a model?" Then she blushed, it a sight, considering her dark skin.

He almost rolled his eyes, this happened nearly everyday. "No, I'm not." He kept his sentences short, his face was the picture of disinterest.

"Seriously?!" Her companion shouted, looking incredelous, "You, should be! Do you go to Ashford? That's really cool!"

At that moment, the train thundered in, saving him from a tedious line of questioning. Without a word, he walked out of them, and the eyes of the girls who watched him, followed him, mesmerized by his elegant steps. Then, when the train started again, the loud noise snapped them from their dream and they found themselves cursing, missing their train.

* * *

After he had gotten out of the train and out of the station, walked to his house and frisked for his apartment keys while inside the complex, he had been asked out (by his neighbor), hit on (by the girls on the street and a few guys), asked for how much he was for a night and quite a few times, seduced. He slammed the door behind him, kicked off his shoes and scowled. He had refused them all. Damn it. Can't he have a normal trip home for once?!

"Oni-chan?" A timid voice called out from the kitchen, a moment later, a girl with brown hair and in a wheelchair appeared in the doorway, looking at him with worried eyes, "Oni-chan? Why are you angry? Did something happen?"

Immediately, his bad mood was diminished, and instead of a scowl, there was a fond smile that replaced it at the sight of his sister. "No, nothing's wrong, Nunnally. Did you have dinner yet?" He walked towards her, patting her on the head as he stopped near her. She smiled brightly and then pouted as she realized he was still treating her like a child.

"Oni-chan! Don't do that!" She cried, swatting his hand away. His smile widened and with his other hand, he mussed her hair playfully, turning her neat brown hair into a nest. She shrieked and flailed her hands, trying to catch her brothers hands.

"You know, Lelouch," a voice drawled behind them, "you look like lovers when you do that." Lelouch's head snapped up and the grin he had on was gone, turning icy and black.

"Didn't I tell you not to mooch off our dinner?" He calmly asked, despite his irritation. Behind Nunnally, a red head beauty was smirking, arms folded, looking at him with playful eyes. Even when she had her Ashford uniform on, her curves showed conspicuously and ever since her growth spurt 5 or 6 years ago, he had painfully noticed it too.

She rolled her blue eyes, "It's not only me, you know that. Suzaku's here too. Why do you always tell me off and not him?" She had trailed off, mumbling to herself angrily as she walked back into the kitchen.

Curious eyes turned to him and he couldn't help but look back adoringly, "That's right, oni-chan, why _do _you only tell Kallen-nee off?" Her dark blue eyes looked at him quizzically as he just smiled and shrugged, dismissing it immediately.

"I don't know. Maybe because she's loud compared to Suzaku?" Then, with that smile especially reserved for her, he wheeled her into their small kitchen, "So, what do you want for dinner? Curry, stew, beef stake-"

"Let's have stew, oni-chan!" She smiled up to him, and he tossed her hair again, gaining him another indigant cry.

"Alright." And after he had parked her wheelchair next to the table, he started his task. By the time, Suzaku, his other childhood friend, entered the kitchen, Lelouch's hands were like a blur, chopping expertly on the carrots and other ingredients. His friend did not notice him, too taken in by his dicing and chopping.

"Ah, it started, huh?" Sazaku asked Nunnally, with a kind smile as he quietly pulled a seat next to her. The girl blushed and nodded soundlessly, too embarrassed to say anything.

A bit taken a back by her silence, he tried again, "Actually, I just came to tell you that show is on, would you like to-"

As soon as he had mentioned that, she nodded eagerly, forgetting her shyness, "Yes please!" And at the sound of her voice, Lelouch turned to them in surprise, frowning slightly at the sight. He eyed his sister's crimson cheeks and his friend's slightly flushed ones and he immediately did not like it. Not at all.

"What's going on?" Even though he had tried to remain as placid, he could not help but leak out suspicion in his voice. Although he knew Suzaku was a good guy, he'd be damned if he expected him to hand his sister over so easily.

"Oh! Um, Code, is on right now!" And, like a kid, she clapped her hands together, eyes shining in admiration, "I really want to see it! They have really cute clothes and-"

"Code?" His brow arched up, his mind racing. "What is that? Some kind of detective show?"

"Nooo~!" Cooed Kallen, appearing in the lounge door, connected to the kitchen, a taunting smile playing across her lips, "Wow, for someone especially popular as you, you sure are socially-inept."

He did not answer back, simply turned around and stirred the stew again, "Really? Well then, enlighten me; what's the show about?"

"It's a fashion agency and their holding some-kind of fashion show and it's probably starting soon," Suzaku cut in, breaking the tense atmosphere around the kitchen, "Why don't you come and see it for awhile? It's quite good." He grinned at him, as if expecting him to nod and agree.

Lelouch blinked, turned around again and folded his arms, "You, a guy, a really manly sporty guy, is telling me to go and watch a _fashion _show?" Then, an amused smirk came to his lips and he cocked his head, unable to digest what he was actually hearing.

Smoothly, he ignored his teasing tone, "Yeah, whatever your thinking, I'm not going to comment. Just watch it. You'll see what I mean."

Hesitantly, Lelouch glanced at the pot of stew, boiling quietly. The prospect of girls flouncing around in little skirts was not appealing. Nor was seeing their haughty, thick layered, made up faces. But, with those to alone (he ignored Kallen's presence)... he shrugged, smiling at his siter slightly, "Why not? Seems interesting." He was lying, but hey, that's what he was good at.

Soon enough, the teenagers were in front of the TV, waiting for the opening credits of the show. It was fancy, the techno and upbeat tune was annoying, but he did not comment, watching intensely as he shifted his weight on the couch, giving Suzaku a stiff smile.

~o0o~

_A carefully beautiful woman appeared, flashing a white and wide smile, "Good evening! Your watching __**Code**__: __**Runaway**__. Now, I'd like to remind everyone, and I mean everyone, that they're extremely elusive, so please, keep your eyes peeled to the screen!" Her face turned coy and she fluttered her lashes expertly, "And for tonight, I'll be your host, Fiona Edgely, for this month's most hottest fashion event!"_

_She turned around, and immediately, light's were flicked off and slowly, one by one, the small light's that slowly formed a runaway showed and the crowd that sat close the runaway, snapped to attention._

_Then, a single spot light came on and immediately, everyone's attention was unto the 3 women that seemed to be frozen in each different poses. The woman in the center wore a white fur coat, her body completely covered by it and her face, as well, was covered by the stylish black hat that she held. Beside her, in both of her sides, 2 women were dressed similar, their white fur coats, though were shorter, revealing their fishnet stockings and black high heels, their black hats a little smaller, making their black bun hair stand out, though it still covered most of their faces. Behind the 3 women, was a a large, Japanese styled screen, with a faint silhoute that was barely distinguishable. _

_Then, the smooth sound of the piano filled the room and then slowly, the sound of the instruments joined, completely enrapturing the audience. The woman in the middle moved her hat, showing her face for the first time. Her red hair was pinned up the same way as the other two, with strands of hair loose, framing her face. She was pale, her almond shaped green eyes were seductive, looking confident and sultry, her red full lips moved and everyone was blown away._

"My Romance,"_ she sang, her voice mellow and deep, beautiful by it's own right, _"Doesn't have to have a moon in the sky." _Slowly, she moved forward with her lackeys,_ _her fur coat dangerously slipping slipping dangerously low as she looked at the camera and her audience coyly._

"My romance, doesn't need a blue lagoon," _then, as if deciding that she had teased enough, she slowly took off her coat, tossing it gently to the side of the runaway, her short, little black dress, fitted around her hips, making her look even more curvy, _"standing by. No month of May..."

_She clutched her hands closer to her chest, and for the first time, everyone's attention was on her large breasts, _"...no twinkling stars, no hideaway, no soft guitars."_ She moved forward, in each of her arms, the two girls held on, looking at her in adoration._

_Then suddenly, the silhouette behind the japanese screen got more obvious, and a woman's body became more pronounced, she walked away from the screen, her long legs teasingly showed off, then like a swan moving swimming away, she moved out off her screen, her dress, the same dress as the red haired woman, seemed to fit her more. It hugged her hips, her waist, and around her chest, though she was not as curvy as the red hair, she carried herself with more pride and grace, like a queen in the throne room._

"My romance, doesn't..." _she played with her loose curled green hair tha brushed against her shoulder, her voice rich and deep, almost akin to the feeling of touching smooth velvet and missing its touch again, _"...need a castle rising in Spain." _And like a regal queen, her presence dominated the runaway (or stage), and everyone seem to be drawn towards her, she swept across it, closing the distance between the red haired woman and her. Slowly, her smile bloomed across her full lips._

_The lackeys moved off, sweeping out like birds in the sky as the elegant solo came on and the green haired woman, smiling like a tempest, wild yet secretive at the same time, raised her hand, brushing the back of her hand across the other woman's cheek, like she was talking to a child, _"Nor a dance to a constantly surprising refrain." _Then, she dropped her hand, turned to her audience and smiled thinly and sensually._

~o0o~

His violet eyes were glued to the screen, completely focused as the camera zoomed into the green-haired beauty's face, immediately, he memorized every contour of her face, reveling even more how like a goddess she looked, bathed under the spotlight that seemed to be suited for her.

"Oni-chan?" He felt his sister tug his sleeve, and he turned to her, a bit annoyed at the inturuption.

"What is it?" Lelouch would've never normally spoken to his beloved sister like that but... the mere _sight _of that woman...

Nunnally frowned, tucking her light brown hair back, "Something smells like burning." The three teenagers froze, sniffed and instantly bolted up, each wearing that mortified expression, racing to the kitchen, where smoke and bubbles gushed out of the pot of stew.

* * *

Tiredly, Lelouch yawned, hiding it behind his large hand, as his other hand lazily flicked through his text book. In truth, he really didn't need it, studying that is, but an exams were slowly closing in, and he did not want to fail due to his apparent laziness. Actually, he just needed to _look _like he was studying. Nunnally, though younger than him, urged him to.

His mind drifted off to last night's disastrous events; because of the stew being burnt, they had to order some nearby take away food that was grossly oily that he had became paranoid of each of their health. And not to mention the kitchen was a mess. He sighed, brushing back his hair with his free hand.

Right now, after cleaning as much as he could around the kitchen (which was still a great bloody mess), he had retreated to his favorite cafe, 'studying'. Rather depressed at how his kitchen looked like, he sighed again.

The peaceful atmosphere around him, which he used to think of comforting, did nothing but irritate him further. He did not know which was the trigger of such mood; either the waitress that served him, he was too _obvious_, or the boredom he felt right then. Disapprovingly, he shook his head, not wanting it to be made worse. With a lazy arm, he reached for his cup of coffee, bringing it to his lips, only to spit it back into the cup as he tasted it's bitterness.

"What on-" He began only to be silenced by the sight of another cup brought down to the table. Lelouch looked at it, ot bothering to look up to whoever handed it. Instead, he opted to observe the hands that held the cup. It was a woman's, her hand and arm were milky white and her finger were long, like a pianists. He found himself lifting a brow.

"Bitter coffee?" That voice was enough to snap his head up, and he stared at her face. He nearly dropped his coffee. Her lush lips, her amber colored eyes and long lashes, that beautiful face that was slightly hidden by the hat she was wearing. It was the woman in that same show. And she was in front of him, looking at him with indescribable eyes.

* * *

**n.a ****I know, I epically fail but, please read and review!! And by the way, Code (yes, I took it off the orig title) is a really random, flashy and elaborate fashion agency that only accepts real beauties. Sorry, I don't know much about fashion, and I really don't like writing all ditz and glam and yeah...I really honestly don't know how to portray kallen and suzaku.  
**


End file.
